


Closed Doors

by alleychaton



Series: Stolen Moments [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts Second Year, Male-Female Friendship, McNully Needs Love, Pre-Relationship, Quidditch, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleychaton/pseuds/alleychaton
Summary: "There's a 93.7 percent chance I could make it up to you later," the blond grinned and gave her a wink. "I have somewhat of a good memory you know." He sat forward in his seat, "So, you found another vault?" McNully’s held sympathy for the girl he was getting to know. The rumors at Hogwarts seem to always convey this fearless girl who dove headfirst into danger. But, here she sat hiding away a part of herself. The part that was scared.
Relationships: Murphy McNully/Player Character
Series: Stolen Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823527
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! We are heading back into Ellie's second year at Hogwarts. 
> 
> Cause come-on finding the vaults has to be rattling. That and the MC is supposed to be a pre-teen to teenager, so hormones are all over the place. So, Ellie is taking some time to herself... or at least that is what she thinks.
> 
> McNully is her break from reality at this point.
> 
> For those who may not know, for reference. There is always a year difference between the Quidditch characters (Skye, Orion, McNully) and Friends in Ellie's Year (Rowan, Ben, Penny, Etc.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts Mystery. Nor do I own Murphy McNully, if I did we would see him a lot more in-game.
> 
> I do own Ellie however and any shenigans she may do in later drabbles.

If anyone had asked the little redhead why she was hiding up in the commentator's box, she would not be able to tell them why. Only that her glasses have not been on her face, and her head had nothing but pounding for the last hour. "Jacob, what did you get into?" The small redhead whispered, rubbing the tears from her eyes. Had her brother really been up to something when he had disappeared? She was so upset about her brother's disappearance that she had overlooked the possibility of Jacob getting into serious trouble. _Vaults_ … 

_Black Quills_ …

And now this _Cursed Ice_.

The Ice that trapped Ben in the corridor before classes were even in session. He must have been so scared, in that dark, deserted Hallway. She couldn't imagine Ben alone in that cold embrace for as long as he had been. Then Rowan to be placed into the Hospital Wing because she decided to help Ellie break into the vault. Rowan was lucky for a stunning spell.

The sob left her lips before she could stop it. Her arms came up to cover her head. Her fingers were weaving into her hair.

"Oh. Bennett," A male voice snapped her out of her breakdown, "I didn't realize anyone was up here yet." 

Her head shot up. Her puffy-red eyes were met with the sight of the Quidditch commentator and her impromptu Quidditch coach, Murphy McNully. "McNully…" She sniffed as she tried wiping your eyes, "So-sorry, I can leave…"

Ellie had never seen McNully in his full school uniform before. The gray pull-over and cloak just looked so out of place over his signature white button-up.

"There's no rush." His prepubescent voice cracking slightly as he rolled somewhat closer to the girl who was pressed against the wall, "You okay?"

She sniffed as she tried to push back the red-mop that she called hair plastered to her cheeks. "Ye-yeah, I am okay…" she tried to stop the tears.

McNully watched her quietly before he turned his head to the stairwell, "I know how to charm the lock on that door?"

"Huh?"

"You're looking to escape prying eyes, right?" McNully smiled gently as he rolled to the door. Ellie paused at the quiet click and " _Collorportus_ ." McNully pushed his chair so that he was in front of the Ravenclaw girl once more. "That way, no one can get up here…" he paused before he tilted his head, "Well, unless they use ' _Alohomora_.' But for the most part, we are 76.4 percent safe."

"Only 76.4 percent sure," the redhead quipped, a sniffle sneaking through, "and why did you decide to lock the box? Your adoring fans are looking to you for Quidditch knowledge..."

"They'll live. I had the sneaking suspension," He started moving to set up the commentator's megaphone, "that Hogwarts Curse-Breaker wanted some privacy."

"It would be nice…" she whispered as she attempted to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

McNully opened the box containing the mouthpiece. He pulled away before he connected the mouthpiece to the magic megaphone, "I have to warn you, it's gonna be loud, though."

Ellie smiled, standing from the back row, "I think I could handle a little noise…" she dusted off her school skirt and became preoccupied with straightening her tie. 

"So, is it true that you snuck into the Gryffindor common room?" McNully asked casually, trying to make light conversation.

"Oh, you heard about that, did you?" Blue-green met Honey-gold, Ellie placed her glasses back onto her face, "Why am I not surprised…"

"News about you travels fast," He answered with a shrug as he looked out onto the pitch. She followed his gaze to the field. Various shades of faded red-pinnies Gryffindors trickled onto the ground. "So the question is… why?"

"A Black Quill…" Ellie sighed, dropping her head into her hands; McNully quirked an eyebrow to the Beater. "Merlin, I feel so stupid saying it out loud now." She went to turn, almost falling off the bench she was standing.

McNully laughed lightly, holding out a hand for her to grab for balance, "How about you take a seat. There is only room for one person in a wheelchair at a time."

"MCNULLY!" The redhead giggled as she accepted his hand, nearly falling in the process.

"What?" He chuckled back as she settled onto the bench next to him, "I believe I have a right to say that. So, you broke into Gryffindor Tower for a black quill?"

"The quill was a transfigured note from Jacob; it had some sort of connection to the curse vaults…" she muttered. Ellie turned to pout at the Quidditch commentator, taking him back, "Merlin, I really do sound mental… plus, I had to miss your commentary on the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match…"

"There's a 93.7 percent chance I could make it up to you later," the blond grinned and gave her a wink. "I have somewhat of a good memory, you know." He sat forward in his seat, "So, you found another vault?"

Ellie looked away from him, "Unfortunately, yes. And this time, Rowan got hurt."

McNully's had sympathy for the girl he was getting to know. The rumors at Hogwarts seem always to convey this fearless girl who dove headfirst into danger. But, here she sat hiding away a part of herself, the scared part. "How bad?"

"She's going to spend the next few nights in the Hospital Wing…" she admitted hugging herself, "But she keeps saying she is better than ever."

"That's good, though! I'm sur-" McNully was shocked that the practice whistle through the air. He was momentarily flustered to see what had happened. 

Ellie smiled as she started to make herself comfortable amongst the benches. She smiled, watching her new friend (Was he her friend?) sink seamlessly into his pastime. She liked seeing this caring side to McNully, a piece reserved for something other than Quidditch.

The stress of the day's events began to tire Ellana out mentally. She felt eyes start to become heavier and heavier. She felt the sudden weight and warmth of a blanket drape over her. It smelled of chalk, Sprucewood, and mint. It was familiar and so comforting.

A few days later, Ellie would deny it if brought to the attention of anyone, but she didn't mind having to hand McNully back his cloak in front of the whole common room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my Lovelies! If you enjoyed it leave a kudos and/or comment down below.
> 
> Summer Mid-terms are around the corner, so I may not be able to produce any shorts relatively soon. So, while I am working on mid-term papers and tests, don't be afraid to leave prompt ideas or suggestions (they can, but don't need to involve Ellie) here or on my Tumblr. 
> 
> I would love to see what you have in mind for McNully! 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~AlleyChaton


End file.
